User talk:NebulousViper/March 2014
Chinese album Hola!! Drearysun wanted me to ask you if you had the Tianyi album from Days, and any links/uploads for it? Thanks xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:17, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : Not yet. I plan to get it if one of my family members go to China again (which my grandma on mom's side is going I believe soon). HOWEVER! I did find one of the songs on YouTube. I did make a song page for it here :) Zhima Xiang . Or English title would probably be "Sweet Sesame". It's translated on YouTube by Shiwarabbit, and her translations are pretty good. : Out of curiosity, why the need for this CD? .3. And I can go looking for more of the songs sometime today after school (2:30 eastern), sometimes they're uploaded whenever. : But I have the four Tianyi CDs distributed by VOCALOID CHINA, just saying :) I plan to get Yan He's two CDs, the Days album, Yu Jianliu's CDs... and maybe some figurines and such. : Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 15:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::He's a big fan of the Chinese Vocaloids... I think he just wants to hear the album for the sake of hearing the album. xD Anyway, thank you!! Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:42, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : Hello yes I'm here orz. and yeah pretty much what Chev said. and i tried looking for some and found nothing :/... you should totally upload those Tianyi CDs for me hhhhhhhh Drearysun (talk) 15:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: One thing is for sure, Dreary~ One of the songs (the first one actually) of the Days album is just instrumental. "Xùqǔ-jiàngzǐ / Prelude-Dark Reddish Purple" is what it's called I think. The Chinese characters are "序曲-绛紫" copy and paste into YouTube, it should exist, last time I checked anyways. ::: I think I'm going to update that Days album since I made a song page for "Sweet Sesame" now that we're on the topic. I've been so busy this month, I can barely keep up with anything anymore... so no song pages for a while... TT^TT ::: I have no idea how to upload the songs.... ^^; Much of DanceDanceDance isn't uploaded online, two are missing from SingSingSing, none of the Korean->Chinese songs are up, missing two of The Stage 1 and from I checked last time, only one of the songs from The Stage 2 came up. Let me know if you need anything else to know! ::: Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 16:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Um, I've listened to Dark Reddish Purple and Sweet Sesame before, but thank you for taking time to reply, wow you write a lot I'm so sorry! and I have Both of Yanhe's Stage albums, they're both uploaded but I lost the links.... and um, I'm sure if you go into WMP and you rip the songs from the CD you can Zip up all of the MP3s and put them on Mediafire or 4shared or something of the like.Drearysun (talk) 16:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, I do write a lot... my apologies. I think some of the other wiki-goers are rubbing off of me and roleplaying is affecting this (though, I suck at long detailed rps...). I guuuuuuuuuuueeeesss I can do that for the missing songs or something~ If I remember to get the CDs out of my car and get my CD reader thing (because my laptop doesn't have one) and do that. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 16:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: eeep, thank you very much ;u;Drearysun (talk) 16:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: It's no problem. I am very busy this month, since I have a senior project to do. :/ That and I'm trying to balance out roleplaying and had to stop the Anti-hate series for the whole month. I will try to make time to rip those songs for you. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 16:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Timer once you have a short such as , all you do is copy and past information off of another template and swap things like the date around. Their basically a copy+ paste job, that's about it. I stopped using them originally because once they've outlived their purpose they just sit there doing nothing. But everyone seems to like them so they got pulled back in. I'm thinking A link will be slapped on the front page somewhere to highlight our countdowns at some point... Waiting until next countdown before I add it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I think a countdown in the front page would be great :) Keeps everything in one place~ : But I think I get it. Thank you! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 16:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Nps, its actually pretty simple to make one. I sometimes forget where I put the original I base them on (I can't remember even now as of writing this), so I often spend 10 mins looking for one to grab. :: There really isn't much to them... Which is actually pretty sad when I look at it and I think others on the wikia must think some sort of science is involved... O_o One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I figured there might be some tinkering involved with it. Just didn't know how X'D Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 18:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd like to say you can't mess it up, but last time I said something along those lines I ended up fixing an entire wikia page. No... It wasn't at this wikia. Thank goodness. ::::Basically, the really hard code stuff is used by the template, but is not actually on the template itself, so the whole thing is really easy to get a grips with. Because unless you mess up the master code itself that all the timers link to where they get their coding from, there is nothing on the template that will impact all timer stuff at all. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) B.A.G-GOMEZ Hey let me ask you something.Gomez6 (talk) 12:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Shoot away. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 13:12, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, what do you think of dubbing? Because nowadays the mouth movement in most fictions matches what they would say in English (since English is the first thing to come to mind). Like Sonic, his mouth moved in what was Japanese, but matches what he says in English. So, the question is, why would the English version of something like an anime be considered dubbing, if they're mouth movements matches or at least moves at the same speed of what they say in English? Random question, but I'm curious to see if others noticed it. Gomez6 (talk) 13:17, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ironically, I'm in film class right now... and the films we watched are like the first few films... or the 1940s, and sometimes, the voiceover doesn't match up the mouth movements. I honestly don't know what exactly is considered dubbing, judging from the examples you just gave me. I would think voiceover in general might be "dubbing", if that's right? And to be honest, I don't really watch anime... I like manga a lot better. The only ones I've seen in English are Dragon Ball Z/GT, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Hetalia, a little bit of Black Butler (which I don't like, I prefer the manga), Vampire Knight (I didn't like the English version, voices annoyed me), Inuyasha, Naruto, some films like Totoro, Kiki's Delivery Service, a little bit of Princess Mononoke, very little Ponyo, Castle in the Sky... but otherwise, I'm not really into anime and I haven't really noticed how off these voiceovers are... but it isn't bad. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 13:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, but in those time, lip movements didn't matter unless you were Disney. You're in film class? I'm making my own film too. I got concept arts if you wanna see. Gomez6 (talk) 13:31, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :: :::Yeah, film class is mandatory in senior year at my school. I don't really have a choice, lol. And sure, why not? I'll show you my little film project I had to do for exams. http://vimeo.com/84975488 This also means I'm releasing my name, sort of... and what I look like.... but.... :I I can delete the link after you see it. :) Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 13:45, March 20, 2014 :::If it makes you feel better, I use my real name all the time like right now. I'll see your project. Here's the the links to the concept of the main character of my film: :::This one is the one I made:http://baggomez.deviantart.com/art/The-Snow-Witch-430652705 :::And this one was made by someone I had drawn for me (I'm looking and hiring an animation team): http://baggomez.deviantart.com/art/The-Snow-Witch-440824964 Gomez6 (talk) 13:50, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't really give out my real name.... I usually like to call myself "Layla" as a bit of a pen name, ha ha. Or sometimes I give out my first name, but never my last name. But I wasn't the one who uploaded the video to vimeo, my teacher did that for everyone. I'll go check out your links too. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 14:01, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I like your project! A bit solem and somber, but I like it. What's the full plot detail? Gomez6 (talk) 14:03, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you like her. But believe me, she may be cute and charming, but she's not another on of them typical female protagonists in fictionGomez6 (talk) 14:11, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thank you! I've had different reactions to it actually. It's supposed to relate to my bigger film, which I'm working on the final cut now. I'm afraid that the larger film won't be as good as the small one though ^^; But I'm trying. :::::Originally, the idea was exclusion or never fitting in. But because of the different reactions, it's more open for interpretation. Really. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 14:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Then my interpretation (pretty dark), is that your all alone in the world; you live a life a hardship. Parents have disowned you, the school is dark and dangerous (mine was, somebody kept getting arrested literally every 3 weeks), and looking at life, you see no meaning to it (though you won't kill yourself). And the only ray of hope you have is that you can make a difference one day. What do you think?Gomez6 (talk) 14:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I have never heard of this sort of interpretation before. X'D That's pretty damn interesting! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 14:38, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, because that's actually my life. I'm stuck here in Puerto Rico now with grandparents. Have no regrets, my step father was always yelling even if I did nothing. Anyway, what to know the plot o my film? Gomez6 (talk) 14:43, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry to hear that. :( And sure, I'd love to hear it. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 14:49, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'll delete it when you're done reading it (can't have others stealing my ideas: ::::::::That's pretty interesting! Are you going to draw out the concepts for the other characters too? I'd love to see them some time! :) Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 14:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Planning on it, but Story's the only one I got down. The movie's actually very dialouge heavy, as it has a slice-of-life theme to it. Also, nothing from animes (like the giant sweatdrop or Kyaa (><)) are there. They're using Disney movements, so they have fairly realistic expressions. It's not green-lit yet so it ain't coming out any time soon. It's a test to see if Disney can give realistic expressions to something with an anime art syle since anime mainly relies on cartoonish expression. The dialouge is pretty funny if wanna read ome of the scenes too to see what I mean. Gomez6 (talk) 15:03, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh I see. If you haven't noticed already, I didn't use dialogue in my film ;D And I'm not using any in my bigger film project. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 15:12, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed, but it makes up for it with its atmosphere! So wanna see? 15:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Gomez6 (talk) Of course! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 15:12, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : This was pretty amuzing, ha ha X3 Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 15:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! That's the thing about Story; you NEVER know how she's going to react. Glad you liked it! Are you doing other projects? Gomez6 (talk) 15:43, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I love unpredictable characters! And nope. The big one (known as "Capstone") is the last film project I have to do. The final cut is due April 1st. I'm currently downloading my rough cut, since I was editing on my cousin's computer. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 16:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Aww, I was looking foward to more of your works...Gomez6 (talk) 17:14, March 20, 2014 (UTC)